You Cannot Run Forever
by X-Anime-X-FanAddict-X
Summary: I am a phantom, a mere specter, an apparition. I am Eidolon. I run, I hide, always trying to escape from the monster of my past. But nobody can run forever. This is my past, my future, and my present. I no longer have a place to run. Robin/Nightwing X Oc


**Hey, So, this story has been stuck in my head for awhile, and I though what better way to unclog the thinking tubes than to post this story which has been clogging them! Ha, that probably didn't make since, but If you're reading this, I thank you, and I really appreciate your interest in my writing and my stories. I hope that you enjoy this, as much as I've enjoyed writing it! **

**And further more if you are reading this and you enjoy please do tell me if it would be interesting enough for there to be a Robin lemon further on! **

**Enjoy! **

**You Cannot Run Forever**

* * *

><p>"Batman, you cannot be serious!" The high pitched voice of the Boy Wonder echoed throughout the in-mountain hideout. Batman said nothing to his protégé, instead it seemed that he went with the stop-in-your-tracks-glare, which would have been very successful on any other normal person. The look, however, was completely lost on the Boy Wonder. "You cannot allow that girl onto our team!" He was making some rather nasty little hand gestures that I probably would have taken as offensive if it weren't for the fact that I was rather enjoying his angry-pouty face. "She's a menace! She'll do nothing but cause this team trouble!"<p>

Ouch. Okay it seems that our last meeting was still fresh in his mind.

"Dude." The one in the red and yellow suit whispered, giving Robin a small nudge before thumbing in my direction. Robin took a quick glance in my direction and his angry little rant died in his throat.

"Hey there Birdie!" I smiled, stretching my arms wide before allowing them to come together behind my head. "I see that you are still angry about the last time we met." I did a playful little bow, moving one arm to my waist and the other out into the air. "And for that I am terribly sorry."

He snorted, rather loudly before crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah right."

"Aw c'mon Birdie, Don't be like that. I said I was sorry." I looked up at him, still in my bow position. There was quite a few seconds that the whole room was silent, he continued to just stand there with his hands folded over his chest and glared at me.

I could see that he wasn't planning on forgiving me anytime soon.

I sighed softly before standing up and stuffed my hands down into my pockets. "How long do you plan to hold it against me Birdie? I mean c'mon, you act like it was intentional! And it's not like it's going to happen again!" I complained.

Geez, he made it seem like it was the worst thing in the world, which it wasn't or at least I don't think it was too bad. I mean it was a little tiny prank! Ugh, the way he's acting, I might as well have gone and broken both of his legs. It wasn't like it wasn't intentional, well okay it was.

And it was clearly my fault, too. I mean I got very much caught up in the moment and may or may not have taken advantage of him and the situation. "Fine, fine, I can see that you aren't going to forgive me." I grinned. "But can you blame me? I mean you were there, I was there. You were all tied up, I wasn't. You were looking way to innocent for me not to do anything! I mean it's not like you had never done—" It went down very fast, almost like trying to watch lightning strike.

Boy wonder unfolded his hands and placed them over my mouth, stopping me mid-sentence, which also resulted in me stumbling over my own feet and falling flat on my ass. I wasn't sure who was more surprised me or the other teens in the room or perhaps it was Mr. Bats, but then again Birdie was looking quite surprised himself.

I had to laugh at the situation. I was on my back, Birdie sat in between my legs, his hands still covering my mouth, while my own hands, which had struggled to free themselves from my tight pants and when they came free, they wrapped themselves tightly around Birdies thin body. I grinned behind Birdies hands. His expression was the most amusing out of every one's. His face was flushed, yet his cheeks were a bright red, his eyes behind his mask were wide as saucers and his whole body seemed to have tensed.

"Let go!" Birdie shouted, squirming in my arms.

"umph mooph mmgh!" It may not have sounded like it should have but it was supposed to come out as 'Move your hands first.' When my incoherent mumbling didn't make Birdie boy move his hands, I squeezed tighter onto him and I slobbered slightly onto his hands.

"Ugh!" He quickly pulled back his hands as I let him go. "You licked me!"

"Yes—" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "That tends to happen when someone has placed their hands over my mouth."

As the Boy Wonder continued to make that disgusted face while trying to wipe my spit from his hands, I took this opportunity to stand up and dust myself off. "So Mr. Bats care to introduce me to your team of young heroes here?" I said, completing my frustration. "I mean I know who they are, but I thought it would be more polite to allow you to do the introductions."

"Miss Martian," "Hi!" The Green skinned girl with red hair called, she had a very warm and welcoming smile on her face. I liked her already.

"Kid Flash," "Hello there my lovely lady." The boy in the red and yellow suit drawled, a charming little smile graced his lips. I grinned, he's a flirt that one, but there was also that hint of troublemaker-ness in his doe-shaped eyes.

"Artemis," "Hey." The blonde archer gave me a head nod. A tough one, she be. I can see the strictness rolling off of her in waves, though she also had that troublemaker-ness buried deep in her eyes.

"Superboy," "Hey." The black haired, Superman look-a-like said. His arms were folded over his rather large and buff chest. Anti-social, I can already see that he's going to be a lovable little friend.

"You know Robin." He stated, his eyes momentarily flickered to the boy wonder, who had his arms folded over his chest and was sporting a rather annoyed expression.

"And the team leader, Aqualad," "It is good to see you again, Eidolon." The blonde haired dark skinned teen said with a warm smile on his face.

"Aqualad! The feeling is mutual! You know I haven't seen you in several months, almost thought the badies got to you." I said, before going in for the kill. And by going in for the kill, I meant that I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "We've got a lot of stuff to catch up on!"

"Yes indeed, we shall have to catch up on missed time." He laughed, and proceeded to tap my back in an awkward attempt to hug me, which made me laugh. The awkward hug did not last long, I knew it wouldn't. Mr. Bats coughed, catching everyone's attention to him.

"Well then, since you've all been acquainted, can we get down to the mission?" His voice was that same cold tone that he always uses. There were several nods and a murmur of agreement. "Your mission is to infiltrate and retrieve. You're to sneak into the Carrion's Hideout. There you are to retrieve an unknown toxic that he is creating." I tensed, an uneasy feeling clawed its way into my stomach. Unwanted and completely useless thoughts and memories invaded my mind.

"The Carrion? Whose that supposed to be?" Boy wonder muttered to Kid Flash. "And why was she brought in?"

Batman obviously heard him but pretended not to. Now, I would have said some snarky little comment but I decided against it. It would be best to keep everything civilized; after all we were going to be working on a very dangerous mission together.

Mr. Bats cleared his throat before saying, "Eidolon has extensive knowledge of the Carrion's hideout."

Boy wonder let out a 'hmph.', like I wouldn't hear that. He's so gonna get it when this mission is over. I folded my arms over my chest.

"This mission will be challenging," His voice was deep and seemed to strike the very core of my heart. I knew the consequences of entering the Carrion's lair. "—more challenging than before—for some of you." He glanced over each one of us with a scrutinizing eye. His eyes lingered on me a moment longer, before stating. "Green Arrow, The Flash and I will be nearby, if anything goes wrong, you are to contact us right away if anything and I mean anything goes wrong."

"Yea, for some of us." Boy wonder muttered, looking in my direction. I instantly felt the sting from the comment.

_If only he knew. _

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, Miss Martian, your Space ship is totally awesome!" I shouted, admiring the expertly crafted ship.<p>

"She thanks you for your comment." Miss Martian replied, I would have questioned her but I figured it was a Martian thing.

"How longs it going to take to get there?" I questioned, spinning in my chair.

"We should be at our destination in roughly two hours and thirteen minutes. " Fish boy answered.

"Ugh, that's such a long time!" I whined, two hours and thirteen minutes? This would take forever. "Sooo—how long have you guys been a team?"

Miss Martian opened her mouth to speak but Robin cut her off. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"Yes, I would like to know, which is why I asked." I tilted my head to the side and smirked at the boy wonder.

"Yes, but I said that because I knew you generally wanted to know and I wanted you to know that you will never know when we started out as a team." He replied. A smug little expression on his face at my own little confused expression.

He did it. He completely and successfully confused me. He said it way to fast and added way to many words. I'm not even sure he was speaking the English language.

"Soo, not long then?" I questioned, looking towards Water boy.

"Not long, Eidolon." Came Aqualad's reply. While I smiled at him, Birdie boy frowned and gave him a slight glare from behind his mask.

With Boy wonder's glare on me now, I closed my eyes, trying to relax before the mission.

But no relaxation came to me; instead a painful gut wrenching nervousness invaded my stomach. The Carrion, how long has it been? How long since I've seen that cold, hearted man? How long since his last torture session?

I stiffened; I could still feel the icy, sharp blade as it cut into my flesh. The strange liquids pumping through my veins, some felt like fire, some felt like ice. The burning ones were the worst. They always made me too aware of the world around me, unlike the ones that froze me. The smells of disinfectant would always fill my lungs, sometimes the air would be so thick with it that it would burn my eyes.

"Getting scared?" The scratchy voice of Robin dragged me back and for that I was thankful. My eyes slowly trailed to him, my thoughts were slowly fading away but it wasn't fast enough.

"Yes." I said. I was shocked by my own truthfulness, but seemingly not as near as shocked as Robin was. He said nothing but instead he opted to simply stare at me. I smiled a little. Nothing cheers me up faster than seeing bat-boy tongue tied.

"Do not worry Eidolon. We'll have your back." Aqualad's voice rang out.

I grinned at him. "I hope so. I mean, if something happens to me, who else is going to make Birdie boy here scowl?" I laughed as said boy glared at me again. Aqualad let out a small chuckle.

"So, Eidolon, tell us. How do you meet our boy, Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

I grinned wickedly, reminiscing in the past, the first time I met the boy wonder. "Well, you see, it's quite a long and very embarrassing story. I am sure Robin here would very much appreciate me not telling it.—"

"Aw, c'mon!"

"—But, Since I know he'll get all angry, I am going to tell you all." I leaned forward in my seat, Robin glared daggers at me, if possible my grin grew more devilish as I started the long tale of how Eidolon met Robin.

My story lasted longer than I thought but I had everyone either laughing or grinning, with the exception of Mr. Scowl who sulked in the corner, ignoring everyone. I was glad though, to keep my mind away from the dread of finally meeting Carrion again. Maybe just Maybe I wouldn't see him. Maybe he wouldn't see me.

But I already knew the truth. Buried deep, from the darkest depths of my mind, it screamed at me. Telling me he would see me. He would know I was near. He would catch me. He would torture me like in the past. But I had to do this. I was the only one who could show them where the toxin was—Batman knew that. He also knew that none of the justice leaguers could come within 100 meters of the base without all of the alarms going off, so there was no choice but to allow the Young heroes to take the lead on this one.

He promised though.

He promised that nothing would go wrong. It would be an in and out mission. Carrion wouldn't know I'd been there until it was too late but by then I should be back in Gotham City playing the minor hero. He promised that if somehow the Carrion did catch me, he'd be right there to help. He wouldn't let the Carrion get me. He wouldn't. They wouldn't.

I glanced at the teens in the room.

I wondered how they'd react, if I told them right now.

* * *

><p>I felt sick. My nerves were on end. Miss Martian landed her ship about a mile from the Carrions compound. As we neared that place, the sick feeling in my stomach grew. My heart pumped faster with fear and adrenaline. I couldn't stop the cold sweat or the painful thoughts that came to mind. I was doing my best at hiding it, but I knew the team could feel my uneasiness and it didn't help that they were inside of my head.<p>

_Eidolon, where is this room?_ Aqualad questioned.

_In the far west corner, if there are no obstacles then we should get there in less than a minute._ I stated.

They nodded and looked forward. Almost there.

His laugh flashed in my mind and I almost froze in place but Artemis gave me a puzzling look and nudged me along.

_You alright?_ She asked.

I nodded my head but from her expression, I knew my own didn't show it.

_Stay close._ She said. I cracked a smile and she _almost_ smiled back.

The inside of the building was still the same. It reeked of disinfectant, the lights were blindingly bright and the halls were deathly silent. For a moment I forgot that Miss Martian had our minds linked.

_Same old, same old_. This earned me a questioning glance from the rest of the team. And quickly after I realized my mistake, I whispered, "My bad."

This way. I pointed to the left as we came to a four way hall. We ran down the halls, avoiding cameras and security guards. If we're caught they'll sound the alarm and then we won't have enough time to get to the room with the toxin.

They didn't reply or nod in acknowledgement, too focused on running but I knew they understood my warning.

Exactly as I said, we made it to the room without much hassle and in less than a minute. The room however wasn't the way I remembered it being. It had all the same chemicals and everything but everything had been moved around. The room was messier and dirtier, it made me uneasy. Very, very uneasy.

We need to hurry.

Immediately the team split looking for the unknown toxin, which was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. I started my search on the center table, sifting through the papers and unlabeled containers of liquid sitting on the table. Dust had settled on the top layers of papers, on the top rims of the containers, there was also a small layer of dust.

_Something's wrong. Something's very wrong_. It clicked, as a stack of papers from the table fell to the floor. _Stop. Stop. STOP!_

_Eidolon? _

_Wha—?_

_We just—!_

Panic shot through me like a lightning bolt. "We need to go." I whispered. "We need to go right now!" I hissed, but it was too late. I knew it was too late, even before I turned around and saw him standing there in the door way with his hands in his pockets. The room froze. My panic had reached its peak. I couldn't breathe right. I was hyperventilating.

"Long time no see, Rodney." He smiled at me; I sucked in a sharp breath and stumbled backwards. Instantly the team was there by my side. They didn't know and yet they were protecting me.

I stared at him, unblinkingly drawing in slow and steady breaths, the gears in my head turning slowly as if stuck in sludge and slim. _A plan, think of a plan!_ The shaky voice echoed throughout my head. At first I didn't recognize it but I soon realized it was mine, completely laced with fear.

"Rodney—" His voice was warm and inviting but I knew. I knew all too well of what hid underneath that tone.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed my voice shaky, my hands balled into fists at my sides. "Don't—Don't you dare call me that!" I was reverting. I knew it. I was losing my cool and starting to panic. I couldn't help it, him, standing there, so very close to me—it frightened me beyond belief.

"Well, I can see the freedom of the outside world has made you rather—," He paused and clicked his tongue. "—Disrespectful." He sighed and took a step forward. "I guess I'll have to teach you respect _all over again_." His voice went cold and my eyes found their way to the floor.

My mouth went dry and a lump formed in my throat. I was ready to bolt, to run from the room by that moment. Someone, I didn't look up to see who, I knew better than to look up when he took that tone, placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped it tight.

"You will be doing no such thing. Eidolon came here with us—" Aqualad's voice rang out. The grip on my shoulder squeezed in comfort. "—And she'll be leaving with us." Artemis's voice finished. Superboy growled. Kid Flash cracked his knuckles and Miss Martian moved closer to me.

He laughed. "Is that so? How nice, Rodney, you've made such brave friends." He clicked his tongue again.

_Hold on guys. I've got a plan but please you must bear with it._ I said through the mind link.

I sucked in a deep breath, almost choking on it. I felt the familiar cold chill, and just like that the room went black. Objects glowed an eerie greyish yellow as floor and walls became pitch black, each young teen looked as though they'd been dipped in bright blue paint.

"Gah! What the hell is this?" Kid Flash shouted, examining his hands.

"Stay Calm." I whispered. "Walk slow. Stay near. Don't. Touch. Anything." I warned and took a shaky step forward. "I can't hold it for long, but right now we need to go."

One foot in front of the other, everything will be okay. Nothing can touch you here, Eidolon, Rodney. Here you are invincible. _Everything will be okay._ A cold sweat broke out on my brow and I could feel it trail down my back, my breathing was labored and painful. I have never tried this on so many people.

We walked about half way down the hall when I felt my legs give out from underneath me. I collapsed to the ground gasping for air. My body shook with the wear from keeping everyone concealed. It was starting to become unbearable but I held on.

"Eidolon!" Miss Martian shouted and came rushing to my side.

"F-fine." I gulped in breathes of air. "I'm f-f-fine." I waved my hand, trying to signal them to keep going but they didn't move. They refused to move.

"It's taking too much out of you." Superboy stated. I nodded. The team exchanged an unspoken look and much to my surprise, Robin stepped forward and lowered himself next to me, his back was facing me.

"I'll carry you." I looked up at him in surprise and laughed a little before pulling myself onto his back. My legs wrapped around his waist as his arms held them in place. I draped my arms over his shoulders and locked them together in front of his chest, burrowing my face into his neck. I closed my eyes and focused.

_A few more. Please. Just give me the strength for a few more seconds._ I begged myself. I knew it wouldn't help but I had to try. Hot tear fell from my closed eyes, pain flooded my body. I couldn't take much more. My finger's dug into Robin's chest, and I cried into Robin's neck. I said things I probably shouldn't have. Robin didn't tense underneath me, he didn't drop me or scowl in disgust, instead he whispered to me. He whispered everything was going to be alright. He whispered reassurances that only Superboy could hear, that is, only if he strained his ears to hear.

And then without warning, I felt the cold chill disappear and the sound of an alarm blaring in the distance. I knew what had happened. My power had given. Our concealment dropped. I lifted my head from Robins shoulder and let out a small sigh. We were safe.

At least for a little while.

Miss Martian's ship stood in front of us. The team was talking, but I couldn't hear them. It was too hard trying to listen. It was too hard to fight off the pain filled darkness, so instead I gave up. I allowed myself to slide into that darkness.

I hoped it would make me forget, at least for a little while.

But it didn't. Instead it brought me further in my nightmares. It brought me back, back into that past that I so desperately tried to escape from.

But there would never be an escape.

I would never escape him.

_Never. _

* * *

><p>"He knows." The words seemed to echo through the large cavern space. I sat in the single seated plush chair, my body achy and drained from the excess of power. "He knows Batman. He knew we were coming. He—" I paused, my tongue twisted in my mouth as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "—He knows about me."<p>

Batman stood in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression behind his mask. Black Canary stood close to him, a look of concern burned in her eyes, other that her expression too was unreadable. I myself tried to keep my expression as unreadable as I could, but I knew I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Batman." Black Canary's voice rang out. She shifted herself to face the dark clothed man.

"I know." He replied without even glancing in her direction. "Eidolon, you'll stay here until we can locate a suitable safe house for you. Do you understand?"

"C-can I g-get some things?" Fear coursed through my body. I was shaking, I was tired, I was achy but most of all I was afraid.

I was afraid for the simple fact that I knew what he would do. I knew what my punishment would be if he caught me now. His _anger_, his_ fury_, his _rage_, I knew it _all _too well. I knew how far he'd go to inflict his punishment on me would go. Deceit, betrayal, abandonment, those were just a few things he'd say to justify his torture sessions.

"No." "Of Course." Batman and Black Canary answered at the same time. They looked at each other, each sharing a disapproving look between them.

"It's too risky." Batman stated.

"The least we can do is make her a little more comfortable." Black Canary argued back.

"This risk outweighs comfort." Batman said back.

"She would not be in any risk if you hadn't pressured her into going there in the first place." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the Batman.

"Fine but she takes someone with her." Batman sighed, brushing off her glare.

"Well, the only one that still awake and battle ready is Robin." She stated, her eyes found me. "It seems that your powers drained them of their energy." She paused. "Do you still wish to go?"

I nodded and gulped. My face burned. _Robin? In my house?_ The thought itself seemed embarrassing. I fidgeted in the seat. _In and out._ That's all it'll take._ In and out. _I sighed and stood up from the chair, Batman left to go fetch the boy wonder.

"You'll be alright, Eidolon." She placed a hand on my shaking shoulder. "We'll protect you. I promise." She smiled at me, I smiled slightly back.

When Batman returned he had Robin following closely behind. Whereas Batman held a stoic expression, Robin held a rather annoyed one, I grinned slightly. It was always funny to see him annoyed but at the same time it hurt to know that he really hated being in my presence.

"Are you ready, Eidolon?" Robin asked, his voice laced with annoyance. He practically spat out my name.

My eyes shifted to the ground as I nodded. I wasn't going to risk my voice. My body was trembling so I could only imagine how my voice would be. And the last thing I wanted was for Robin to know how scared I was right now.

He'd probably make fun of me.

"Keep your communicator on," Batman said as we walked towards the port hole. "In case anything goes wrong. Don't fight, flee as fast as you can and contact us as soon as you can."

I nodded beside Robin, with a small wave I sucked in a sharp intake of air and walked in front of Robin.

_In and out._

* * *

><p>"So," Robin paused. "Rodney's your real name, eh?"<p>

I winced, at the name, which was unnoticed by Robin and nodded.

He was trying to make small talk, probably to fill up the awkward silence that stretched out. We were in my home now. We made it in without any incident, though I hoped we would be able to leave without incident as well.

My apartment was small and crowded, books lined the walls and stacked themselves on all of the tables and chairs. The only thing that was the least bit clean and organized was the bed, though the covers were thrown everywhere and the pillows lay scattered on the bed, it was as clean at it would be, at least for me it was clean.

"So," He started again. I liked when he talked, but right now my nerves were on end and I was just not in the mood for talking. "When he, the Carrion, called you that you seemed to freak out, a lot," He paused again. Ice filled my veins and I stopped searching for things to go into the green duffle bag. I was already dreading what came next. "How do you know him, or rather, how does he know you?" His words were laced with suspicion, and it honestly cut through me like a knife.

"W-what are you trying to say?" The words were just above a whisper; fear clung tightly to every word. My back was to him, and yet I could feel the frown on his lips.

"Him. You." His foot clanked loudly on the wood floor as he took a step forward. "Did you work with him?" I wasn't even sure what happened next. I whirled around so fast, my hand shot out and then the stinging pain. I cradled my right hand to my body, hot, fat tears poured from my eyes.

"H-how—how c-c-cou—ld—Never!" I shouted. "Never, never, never, never, never—" I choked the words out. I repeated them over and over, I shook my head. My body shook uncontrollably.

How could he? How could he think that? Me, work with him? Never!

"Eidolon, "Robin stepped forward closer to me, I kept shouting, repeating the words over and over again. "Eidolon! Stop it."

"I would—I would never—ever—never!" I reached forward and gripped his hero shirt. "P-p-ple-ase R-R-Rob-bin." His gloved hands clasped over my wrists. "B-Believe m-m-m-e-e!"

"I believe you, Eidolon. So—" He moved closer until his face was right near mine. I was taller than him; only by a few inches but at this distance is was obviously clear that I was. "So stop crying, please."

I don't know exactly who started it, but before I knew it my lips were connected to his. His lips were soft yet slightly chapped, the kiss was sloppy and unfamiliar. I don't know about him, but to me it was my first kiss. And though it lacked any sort of organization, it was awesome and with it, it brought warm tingly's to my stomach.

When I opened my eyes the kiss was long over but I could still feel his lips on mine. My face burned with a blush. His face was still so close to mine, so close that I could see him shift his eyes and the faint blush on his own face.

"Stop crying, Eidolon." He released my wrists and stepped away, putting a nervous hand behind his head. "Crying doesn't suit you."

I started laughing, an uncontrollable type of laughing. I laughed until I had to hold my sides and tears fell from my tears. "I thought—I thought you hated me!" I stood up straight, trying to look at him and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Wha—No!" He shouted, his hand still rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I don't hate you."

"Do you—you like me?" I questioned, a nervous sort of feeling washed over me. I shifted foot to foot as I watched him and waited.

"Well, yeah." He looked away. "Do you like me?"

"Don't you think I would've hit you if I didn't?" I laughed and shifted nervously. I leaned forward and placed a small gentle peck on his lips before pulling away. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard it.

That all too familiar voice.

"So this is what you've been up too, My Darling Daughter?" All at once I felt the blood drain from my face, a cold fear swept through my body and gripped my heart and squeezing it painfully.

I didn't look at him or acknowledge his presence; instead I grabbed a hold of Robin's wrist and with lightning speed pulled him from the room, yelling "Run!" The green duffle bag of things lay forgotten on the floor. My adrenaline mixed with fear made my legs pump fast, while Robin's legs seemed to drag and thump loudly on the ground as he tried to keep up. _He's drained._ I wouldn't be able to use my abilities, I had used too much earlier, besides, I'm not sure Robin would be able to handle another round in that realm.

The only two options I had where: Run and hide, contact Batman and get help right away or, well, I really hoped it wouldn't come down to option two but somewhere deep down, I knew it would. Robin was in no shape to be running and with all the static coming from the communicator, I knew what needed to be done.

But just because I knew, didn't mean I wasn't going to try and fight my way out of it but again I knew the result of that too.

There was no escape.

Running, I released Robin's wrist and slammed my body into my front door, it shattered underneath my weight and force. Quickly I ran back in and grabbed the panting Robin's wrist and pulled him behind me again. Our feet clanked loudly down the hall and even louder down the stair way. By the time we reached the bottom and I forced open the door to the outside, I was already out of breath. I stopped momentarily to allow Robin and I to catch what little air we could. I released his wrist and turned towards him.

"R-Robin," I sucked in another gulp of air. "W-we need-d to split up." I breathed out. He stared blankly at me, I winced. The gears in his head must be turning. I thought. He knows now. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." His voice was hard and cold, I stepped away from him. "I'll go left, you go right. Meet at that café we passed in 15? I'll contact Batman; you'd best do the same." I recoiled as if I had been slapped; his tone was so harsh and so very hurt. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Be safe, Robin." I whispered as I turned and ran, whether he heard me or not, he showed no signs.

I ran right until I reached the end of the sidewalk, where it split into a four way. I opted with taking a sharp left, running across the street, cars swerved and slammed onto their brakes all to avoid hitting me, some even honked their horns and swore loudly but I kept running. If I stopped, he would catch me. From my pocket I grabbed the small circular communicator and frantically turned it on. There was a buzzing sound and the continuous sound of static, but faintly I could make out Batman talking.

"Batman? Batman!" I shouted into the communicator, my legs still pumping, pushing against the tarred ground, and urging me to go faster. I needed to get as far as possible, and then once I was sure I wasn't being followed, I'd turn back, and meet Robin at the café, and hopefully, he would listen to my explanation. Hopefully, he would know I wasn't lying, hopefully, he would believe me.

"Batman, listen!" I interrupted his static-y incoherent words. "Robin and I split up; he was there in my apartment. Robin ran left; you need to find him, Batman! He'll kill Robin if he finds him!" I whispered harshly as I settled into a walking jog as I merged with a group of people. Once inside of the crowd I matched my pace with them until I came across a seemingly empty alley, in which I turned into quickly.

I hid behind a large garbage dumpster, taking in short gulps of air, I leaned up against the dirty alleyway wall, I had no more energy left in my body to run. So I allowed my body to sink to the ground, my head thrown back, I looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and the cool night air of Gotham was taking over. Soon the city would be illuminated by the neon street signs; it would come alive with the sounds of music blaring and people partying.

"Batman?" My voice cracked, my emotions were taking over. At least if I was going to be taken here, I wanted Robin, I wanted them all to know where I stood. I just….I just wanted them to know that they were my friends, and that they'd always be my friends. _No matter what._ "Batman, I've decided—I've decided to give up. I-I can't run anymore, Batman." I choked on the lump that stuck to my throat.

"_Eid…..o..lon…!_" The static voice of Aqualad shouted.

I choked on a half laugh, half sob. "Aqualad, it's good to hear you." I smiled, though tears speckled my face. "You're all awake? And you're all there? Listening to me?"

"_Y…..es…_" Aqualad said.

I smiled and a few salty tears found their way into my mouth. "You guys, I—I want you to know that—that I was and will all—always be your friend." I paused, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm not going to run any more. I've—I've decided it would be better if I went back, you know, I can't keep running forever. Nobody can run forever." I waited for them to reply, and when they did it was a collection of shouts from the team, a team I wasn't apart of and yet in that moment, I felt more connected to them than any other person in my life.

"Wait—wait, I can't hear you. You're jumbled! Everything's coming in static-y." They silenced at once. "Please listen, The Carrion, he's well—he's my dad." I sighed and waited for their outburst but none came, so I continued. "I ran away—three years ago. I ran away the first chance I got and—and I've been running since. But—" I swallowed, footsteps started coming towards me. "—But I can't keep running, you know, it was fun while it lasted." The footsteps stopped right as they came into view. "Goodbye, guys." Black shiny shoes came into view, slowly my eyes trailed up the finely dressed man. He wore a deep, royal purple suit, a silky red undershirt and a bright purple tie. He smiled down at me, his unnatural golden eyes piercing my flesh, straight to my very core.

My hands clamped tightly to the communicator in my hand. "Hi, Daddy." I breathed my mouth agape slightly, as I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Well, now, Rodney, are you ready to go home?" His vice was as sweet and kind as it's always been, and for a moment I allowed myself that delusion. I allowed myself to believe this kind man here is my father.

I smiled; a fresh start of tears fell from my eyes. "Yes." I tilted my head and glanced up at the darkened night sky, clouds rolled over head. A storm was coming.

As I stood, I gently laid the communicator onto the cold hard ground, right there next to the garbage dumpster. As I pulled away from it and stood up, I could hear their static voices more clear than ever before.

"_Eidolon!_"

"_We're coming for you!_"

"_Hold on!_"

"_It'll be alright! Eidolon!_"

"_Don't go with him!_"

"_We're friends aren't we?_"

I walked beside him; his tall form loomed over me, sharp and intimidating. Just as I stepped from the shadow of the alley, I glanced back, towards the communicator; another few tears escaped my eyes.

_**Goodbye. **_


End file.
